Interitum
by CannibalNel
Summary: In the end of the 19th century the demon found his life so utterly dull, that nothing seemed to be amusing anymore. Until he laid eyes on the boy, and all of those possibilities became so darkly... enticing. :: Sebas centric ::


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. But I own this crappy fanfic, and its plot.

_**Interitum **_

The boy asked him how death would feel like, long before his last day as a human. Would it burn? Would it feel cold? Would it feel like fire and ice put together?

Or just numbness would engulf him?

When a human dies, the host of his soul becomes useless. A dead piece of meat. The soul leaves or disappears. Depends on the person that died. Most of the ghosts around the world are souls that have nowhere to go.

Angels are another kind of soul. Ancient souls, carved inside that big tapestry of holiness, they are not human nor gods. They have pride, and carry as many sins as common mortals. They're not evil nor good. They're just the neutral part of a torn apart world.

Demons, because demons are what cause everything, are souls that decided to take another turn in the (after)life. Nobody, demon, angel or human was or is able to explain how those are made. Humans are humans – made by god. The angels are made by Him, likewise. But demons, even worse than the death gods, do not have a reason to continue living their lives. They are not exactly fallen angels, created by Him.

They are something else entirely, that remains so darkly mystical, as those myths that have faded as humanity progressed, forgetting its roots.

Maybe shinigami would be able to tell an explanation, but they follow their rules, like it's their own Holy Book.

Sebastian Michaelis cannot remember himself before becoming a demon. He remembers memories from thousands of years ago, almost like dreams, coming every night to him, like a poem whispered by a ghost. A poem you cannot remember after the quotation, but its faint aura remains.

That man, this demon, wondered the earth for a very long time. Met people, deeply intriguing people, that made a difference in the pace of humanity. He fell in love with alluring women and men, hated, and adored. As a young demon, he devoured huge amounts of souls – most of them so pure, that was just a sin to imagine sucking them out of their frail bodies.

Time went by, and though physically he didn't change greatly, his skin only did, becoming more like beautiful white marble instead of human soft skin, his mind and his whole mentality, gave its place to a new one, a calmer one, that only someone who had lived for almost an eternity has come to acquire. He was never quite fond of those other demons, toying with human souls, and when they were finished killing them, like common filth.

In the end of the 19th century the demon found himself so terribly and utterly bored of his (after)life, having lived so many life times, that nothing seemed amusing anymore.

Until, one winter night, he passed by a quite large Victorian manor. All of its lights were on, images of different people being distinguished behind those big windows, semi-covered with snow.

A ball seemed to be taking place, Sebastian noted to himself, as he swiftly passed the butler waiting on the door, without even noticing the demon's presence. Michaelis's clothes were finely tailored, and even if they weren't his physical appearance was so strongly attractive there was no way he would be kicked out off the dance. He found a small group of young women, giggling and chatting about the men in the other end of the big hall, each one more beautiful and alluring than the other. Sebastian passed slowly right next to them, trying to understand something from their silly bickering. That didn't work that well, since all of the women turned their heads to his direction blushing and whispering.

The demon sighed to himself, the women's reaction all too well-known to him. Maybe a kind lad would tell him who the hell the host of this party happens to be.

_Those Phantomhives... _someone said.

So this was the Phantomhive manor, the demon quoted in his head, and quickly grabbed a glass filled with champagne, served by a young looking waiter.

The hall was too crowded for the demon's tastes, making him reach the other end of it which wasn't that filled with people, and slightly touched his back on the expensive looking wallpaper covering the wall. He slowly sipped the champagne in his glass, his facial features almost producing an expression of disgust.

_How can human's like this thing? Tastes like-_

A pretty looking red headed girl made her way towards him, stopping for a second and then smiling. She seemed to be in her twenties, wearing a dark red dress, producing a nice effect against her pale complexion.

_Nice to meet you. I'm Angelina Durless, Lady Phantomhive's sister._

The girl's eyes locked with his. She knew that the demon had never been invited to this ball.

_I'm William P. Stewart, miss. I suppose you're lady Phantomhive's **little** sister._

What a plain, common name he had chosen. But some flirting would help him – and even if not, he could easily lay his hands today on a pretty girl's soul. He hadn't eaten one in ages. Playing it the good Samaritan wasn't his style anymore.

Truth is, the last two hundred years, Sebastian Michaelis ( or whatever his name was back then ), hadn't consumed a lot of souls, nor destroyed the lives of innocent people. He lived a fairly dull life, observing everything around him, never become a part of it. He was just a silent watcher, until he decided to change that.

The demon had gone through a lot of fazes during his eternal life. At first he was an immature, arrogant demon, devouring soul after soul. After a couple of hundred years he became more nonchalant, eating when he was hungry, killing when the situation depended on it, doing everything just for the reason of surviving. That faze stopped again, him becoming even more of an observer, never touching anything, caring for anyone, waiting for the Dark Ages to pass. At that moment, in the midst of the 19th century, England was at its prime, conquering the rest of the known world. Time for the demon to change too.

He asked the girl who was named Angelina for a dance, her quickly agreeing to the demon's charms. Time passed, chatting about minor things, Sebastian trying to learn more about this family. The girl was laughing, and talking like never before, the other women in the hall looking jealously at her.

What an easy prey. Almost too tempting not to kill her.

It was almost midnight, when Sebastian led his dancing partner to a dark corridor, so far away from the ball, that no music could be heard. Angelina was obviously drunk, giggling at every thing Sebastian would said to her.

Maybe he should take her soul now. He wasn't in the mood for... other things. But the girl seemed so delicious, that playing a little with her wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He pushed her back against the hard surface of the wall, sharing a perfect french kiss with her. The trip to Paris came in handy after all, the demon mused to himself, while exploring the woman's mouth with his tongue.

Her pale small hands, were pulling him close by the fabric of his dark blue shirt, almost tearing it.

Feisty.

His hands quickly found the back of her dress, unlacing her tight corset, finally being able to touch what was inside of it.

She moaned out loudly against his soft lips, while his experienced hands were playing with her creamy breasts, their actions not becoming known to a third party, due to the lack of light.

_Open... the door. I think this is the library... must be empty... _

Sebastian was quick to comply, opening the dark brown door, pulling the girl inside, and continuing their escapade.

The girl could not wait any longer, mewling and moaning each time the demon would touch all of the sensitive parts of her body.

His mouth was trailing kisses along her shoulder blade, reaching that so delicate part of the skin, connecting her pale neck to her shoulder. Michaelis' fangs were finally out, ready to pierce her, and devour her young soul.

Don't get him wrong – he never liked to kill innocent people without a reason. But the rumors he had heard all around London could not keep him away from the Phantomhive manor.

Not the usual one, that Vincent Phantomhive was the Queen's Watchdog. Something even worse was bound to happen. That occult wouldn't be all talk, right?

Just about the moment his fine fangs were piercing the girl's neck, her lying on a big mahogany desk, him on top of her, pushing her down to gain better access, a sudden movement caught the demon's red eyes.

It was very dark to know who was watching, but what his eyes met was a beautiful pair of blue eyes, staring in amazement at the scenery before him.

Bloody hell. A kid was watching him. Thank god he hadn't consumed Angelina's soul – he would have to kill all witnesses then.

He left the girl lying on the desk, looking for five seconds at her eyes.

_You will not remember, what happened here. _

_Yes... I .. I won't... _

She fell soundly asleep, her ample breasts rising and falling with each breath. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. That was quite easy – even a lower class demon would succeed at it. He proceeded to walk silently, reaching the child, hiding behind a large, red armchair.

_What do we have here? A small stalker, escaping from the party. Wasn't that good enough for your taste, boy?_

The boy abruptly turned his head to the demon's direction, his dark brows furrowing a little. He wasn't afraid of the tall man with the red eyes standing before him. He seemed... angry.

_What were you doing to Aunt Angelina? _

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle, and raised a thin black eyebrow. So this was the young Phantomhive heir. Wasn't he supposed to be about eight? This kid doesn't even look like he's six.

_Don't tell me you have a crush on your aunt, little boy. I thought she's about to be married to someone._

The boy's cheeks flushed bright red, and rose up, looking at the man, almost furious. He could not make out the man's facial features, the dark enveloping them. The only thing he could see was a pair of bright … red eyes. The child gulped.

_And you were doing... adult stuff with her! Wait till I tell.._

Sebastian look down at the boy, and bared his fangs.

_Wait till you tell, who?_

The boy took a step backwards, his eyes wide open, shocked at seeing the sight before him.

_What are you?_

The demon didn't answer only looked at the young boy, trying to stay strong and do not run away. So cute. The man stayed calm, until a certain odor reached his nostrils. Making him stop thinking for seconds, only staring at the boy's blue eyes.

That soul... was so amazingly divine. Should he sink his fangs on that small neck, now, or wait for the right moment?

An idea had started forming on his head, a so marvelous plan, that made his own soul ( or whatever a demon possesses) delirious with excitement.

_Little boy... If you find yourself, wanting to wish something way beyond your power, call for me. _

_I don't even know your name. _

The boy retorted quickly, trying to stay still, and not show his nervousness.

_Oh... You'll know, then. _

The man started walking to the door, opening it slightly, when he felt a tiny hand pull his cape. He turned his eyes back to the boy, almost glaring.

_Who told you, you can leave like that? Who are you? Tell me!  
_Sebastian was quickly growing annoyed by the brat. He wasn't very kind when he was tired. And this little kid, could help him make best use of his eternal life. Do not kill him Sebastian. Stay calm and cool.

The demon grinned, using his infamous smile, and got out of the library.

_I'm just one hell of a... _

He put a finger before his lips, and turned his whole body to the young boy.

_Demon._

But do not tell anybody that, my little Phantomhive. I could so easily kill you.

The boy stood there staring at him, until Sebastian reached the end of the corridor, passed through the great hall without anyone bothering him, and left the Phantomhive manor.

He brushed a hand through his raven hair, smiling to himself. Feeling a bit content. And a tiny bit more alive.

The demon was running in the woods, without even knowing where he was going, jumping from each tree branch to the other, almost flying. The wind was hitting his face, pushing his hair back, the moonlight shining brightly for the first time in ages.

At that moment, when he set eyes on the boy, and tasted the odour of his soul, he felt something starting to burn inside his body again, the blood rushing, his mind making all of those plans, his existence having a reason again.

He would become a demon again. A fiend. So evil, like the old times. Truth is, he did not only want to devour that soul. That was an easy thing to do.

Sebastian Michaelis wanted to own the little Phantomhive's soul, knowing he can consume his body and soul whenever he felt like it.

He would become everything the child wanted him to become. A bodyguard, a family member, a friend, a lover.

And then he would take that soul with him straight to the pits of hell.

_This possibility is just... so fucking enticing._

_**Fin**_

_**(A/ N) : **_I tried to spot most of the mistakes here. I hope I did a good job. I really do. Right now I just feel happy, because after years of trying to wright a good fanfic I finally feel proud of myself. I don't know why. Probably because writing Sebastian was an amazing experience . I appreciate constructive criticism and comments, so please review. See you soon!

Note : Songs I've listened to, while writing this fanfic ( Florence + The Machine – No Light, No Light, Florence + The Machine – Breath of Life, Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa, Nox Arcana – Never More, Smells Like Teen Spirit – David Garrett Cover, Eclipse – End Of The World )


End file.
